¡Una vez mas!
by Mikkoto
Summary: Yokozawa ansioso... ¿Un sueño?... Lo que sea Kirishima no dejara esa oportunidad ir ... Pareja (Trifecta) ... Perdon no sabia que poner xDD pasen a leerlo es un Oneshot


**Nota**: los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Nakamura Shungiku-sensei y Fujisaki Miyako-sensei.  
¡Disfrútenlo!

**"¡Una vez más!"**

Dos hombres estaban en una Sala de Juntas de la Editorial Marukawa Shoten de repente unas palabras hicieron que el mayor de ellos se quedara boquiabierto

-"Kirishima-san... no Zen cogeme y hasmelo"- decia yokozawa takafumi con una mirada lasciva

-"ta..takafumi te sientes bien?"- pregunto el editor en jefe de la revista japun Shoten Marukawa

-"Zen quiero sentirte dentro ya... si no lo quieres hacer tendre que decirle a masamune y"- pero el mayor tomo por la cintura al menor para repentinamente besarlo seductoramente hasta separarse por falta de oxigeno

-"No vuelvas a nombrar a takano, takafumi tu... tu eres mio y nadie mas puede ver cuan adorable eres, entendiste!"- respondio el castaño despues de aquel lujurioso beso

-"ahh Zen"-

-"Takafumi no creo poder controlarme aqui, esta bien?"-

-"si"-

El mayor comenzo a desplazar al menos de su ropa lo mas rapido posible hasta dejarlo como dios lo trajo al mundo una vez teniendolo asi, toco sus pezones y comenzo a jugar con ellos, los lamia como dulces y mordia haciendo que yokozawa gritara de placer al sentir la lengua de esta en sus botones, despues de aquello con su misma lengua comenzo a lamer desde el cuello hasta su abdomen dejando pequeños chupetones por donde pasaba entre mas lamia mas se escuchaban los gemidos...

-"Ngaagnh"-

Asi que tambien se desnudo el mismo, tomo el pene erecto de yokozawa y lo puso junto el suyo comenzando a masajearlos primero lento hasta llegar al punto de usar mas fuerza haciendo que el menor se viniera en sus manos  
Comenzo a introducir el primer dedo haciendo que el cuerpo de yokozawa se sintiera realmente caliente por cada metida, seguio hasta llegar al tercer dedo una vez alli con una nalgada y mirando lujuriosamente a takafumi solo dijo

-"ponte en cuatro, te gustara takafumi"-

-"Zen... idiota no seas muy brusco"-

Poco a poco comenzo a meter su erecto y duro pene por el orificio de Takafumi haciendo que el menos sintiera dolor y placer a la vez

-"Zen más más... más profundo!"- decia yokozawa con una mirada de felino

-"Takafumi eres tan estrecho... ahhh"- gemia y gemia kirishima con cada toque

Unos sonidos muy hermosos se escuchaban en cada penetración del mayor al menor, kirishima levanto a yokozawa sin dejar esa posicion y lo puso recargado en la pared, ahora con mas fuerza penetraba al menor, el vaiven de sus caderas no paraba los gemidos de yokozawa era musica para los oidos de kirishima

-"mas... mas Zen mas!"- gritaba yokozawa pidiendole a su amante

-"aghh, mi osito lindo~"- decia kirishima agarrando el pelo del menor para luego tocar su cuello y comenzarlo a lamer y a dejar pequeños mordiscos en este

-"naggh i..idiota... ahhng idiota"-

-"si sigue asi mi pequeño tsundere sigue diciendo esas cosas que solo tu dices!"- gritaba kirishima en cada toque con yokozawa

Ambos hombre siguieron con lo mismo por un tiempo, hasta que kirishima se salio por completo de yokozawa dejando salir tambien aquel liquido que habia salido de el cuando estaba dentro del menor...  
miro a Yokozawa y este le dijo seductoramente

-"Mi cuerpo es tuyo hasmelo siempre siempre, cogeme sin piedad"-

-"takafumi... enserio..."-

un beso apasionado sello aquellas palabras, luego de eso kirishima cargo a yokozawa hasta su cama ya que el menor sentia dolor en su cadera, una vez alli ambos se quedaron abrazos completamente agotados...

-"Kirishima-san Kirishima-san"- una voz llamaba a Zen

-"mmm que sucede mi osito~"-

-"Idiota estas con ´esa cosa´ a toda potencia, hiyo iba a venir a levantarte que bueno que vine yo... has algo con eso!"-

-"eso?... espera queee!"- kirishima miro su parte baja la cual estaba erecta

-"sucedio algo?"- dijo yokozawa asustado

-"no me digas que... todo fue un sueño..."- dijo kirishima haciendo un gran puchero T.T

-"oniichan, papa sucedio algo? escuche un grito"- entro la pequeña hiyori al escuchar gritar a su padre

-"Hiyo.. T.T... no nada"- contesto el castaño desilucionado

-"papa me habias asustado, oniichan ya me voy a la escuela deje sus bentous en la mesa, adios ahhh y cuida a mi papa por favor~!"- dijo hiyo y luego se fue

-"Adios hiyo que te vaya bien!"- respondio yokozawa para despues darse un respiro y decir -"Idiota... no, estupido por que gritaste?!"- yokozawa miro a kirishima reprendiendole

-"es que... es que tu me habias dicho que hiciera de todo contigo me dijiste ´cogeme sin piedad´ y todo fue un sueño"- T.T decia kirishima haciendo muecas de tristeza

-"... hijo de toda tu ******, por que demonios yo te diria algo asi..."- dijo yokozawa sonrojado

-"ah que sueño aun puedo sentir como me venia dentro de ti... aww... espera... hiyo ya se fue tu y yo estamos solos..~!"-

-"... me tengo que ir adios..."- dijo yokozawa caminando

-"noo takafumi hagamoslo, quiero escuchar tus gemidos!"- dijo kirishima tocando la cintura del menor

"ahh idiota para el carro, jodete tengo trabajo"- ... yokozawa haciendo una broma le dijo a kirishima...  
-"mejor vuelvete a dormir ;)"- respondio yokozawa guiñendole el ojo

-"... hasta mañana... espero que te prepares takafumi de los sueños... Zzzz"- contesto el mayor llendose a dormir... -"Espera no puedo dormir... Takafumi tengamos sexo!"-

-"Jodete Adios.."-... -(ahhh de pensar que hablaba dormido, escuche todo lo que decia entre sueños... como cree que yo pueda hacer algo asi... bueno y... si yo hiciera algo asi para su cumpleaños kiri... no Zen estaria feliz... ahhhh que cosas tengo en mente)-... - se decia asi mismo Yokozawa Takafumi saliendo de la habitacion de su amante ñ.ñ

Holli bueno espero que les haya agradado el one shot, si les agrado pronto subire un fanfic que hace unos meses hice su nombre es "Nuestro Hilo Rojo del Destino" (Trifecta)... Jejeje saludos y besos a todos!  
\(^3^)/ - Vean Yaoi!


End file.
